


To Alter The View

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Grounders point of view the Mountain falls not with a scream but with a whimper. When Clarke Griffin stumbles out of the woods in the months following, Commander Lexa sees it as her chance to show Clarke the side of the Grounders that she failed to show during the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Alter The View

There’s blood on her lips the next time your eyes meet her face since the Mountain.

It’s shining as a thick paste on the tip of her tongue and trickling out the corner of her mouth. Her cheeks are ashen, white and cold. Yet her eyes burn bluer than the ocean or the sky. 

“Clarke,” Your tongue curls around the syllables of her name. It feels heavy and awkward in your mouth, caught between the tip of your tongue and the roof of your mouth, settling into that tight space within your throat. Her name fills up your chest with hope. 

“Le…” She doesn’t manage to form the complete version of your name before her eyes roll back in their sockets and her body slumps forward.

You do not let her touch the ground.

Your arms slip underneath her armpits, catching her weight around her torso, levering her body upwards into the protective circle of your arms. “I’ve got you.” You whisper into the golden crown of her hair. 

“I don’t forgive you.” She wheezes into your ear even as she leans her weight against your body.

Your heart shudders in your chest, but you tighten your grip around her body. “I know.” The words are light on your tongue. “I don’t expect your forgiveness Clarke.”

“I…” The cough that wrenches Clarke’s throat open swallows her words and causes blood to splatter your shoulder. “I understand though.” 

You dip your body to swing Clarke’s boneless body up into your arms before nodding at your escort to bring your horse to your side. “Come,” You murmur to the Sky Princess. “Let me tend your wounds. There is much of Polis I wish to show you, perhaps even enough to earn my forgiveness.” 

Your escort helps to lift Clarke into the saddle of your horse before you pull yourself upwards onto the leather. Your arms wrap comfortably, and protectively, around Clarke’s waist as you urge your horse into a steady trot. 

“Maybe it will be,” Clarke offers you the words, her tone tinged with hope, and longing. 

You grasp them with both hands and hold them against your chest with the same emotions flaring through your veins.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a bit rough and ready, it was written shortly after I finished my last exam of my degree, as a celebration of the fact I'm now done. I will be working on an update for Wor Ste Komba Raun shortly. Thanks for reading!


End file.
